Internato Insano
by Raissa Shields
Summary: Um dia antes de irem para o internato Sasuke e Hinata trocam de corpos... Tudo começou com uma "Bebida Mística"... Durante quanto tempo ficariam assim? Tinham de estudar...E tinham seus amigos e amigas... FIC DE FICHAS FECHADAS!
1. Trailer

Fic de fichas abertas.

**Eles estavam com os corpos trocados...**

- Quem é você?

- Eu sou Hyuuga Hinata.

- Sou Uchiha Sasuke.

- Como você entrou no meu corpo?

**Tudo começou com uma "Bebida Mística"...**

- A verdade é que se nós não tivéssemos bebido aquela porcaria tudo estaria normal!

**Durante quanto tempo ficariam desse jeito?**

- O dono da boate disse que o efeito dura 365 dias, ou seja, um ano.

- Então v-vou ficar um ano com o corpo de um garoto?

- Pelo menos você não menstrua!

**As famílias...**

- O demônio possuiu essa criança!

**É difícil até para seus amigos acreditarem...**

- Eu sou o Sasuke.

- Prove.

**Tinham de estudar no mesmo internato...**

- Temos aulas de segunda a sexta... Olha o tamanho desses prédios!

- São gigantescos!

**Eles realmente não gostavam dessa situação...**

- Acho que estar no Inferno seria menos desesperador!

**Coisas esquisitas...**

- O Urso pode dormir aqui com vocês?

**As diferenças de um garoto para uma garota...**

- Para de mexer meus quadris!

**Pode não parecer, mas existia no mínimo uma parte boa nisso...**

- A Sakura me odeia! É um sonho realizado!

**As pessoas poderiam descobrir?**

- Você acha que alguém vai descobrir?

- Nem nossas mães descobriram, você acha alguém descobriria?

**Sasuke tinha suas fãs...**

- Ele é tão lindo!

- E cozinha bem!

**E Hinata tinha adquirido os seus fãs...**

- Cara, esse jeito arrogante dela... É tão sei lá... Excitante!

- Já viu os seios dela?

- E as pernas? Por Kami, ainda caso com aquela garota!

**Os amigos...**

- O quanto vocês são amigas?

- Do nível que se ela matar alguém, eu escondo o corpo, sem fazer nenhuma pergunta.

**Amigos comediantes...**

- Se eu for pro o Inferno vou demorar no mínimo uma semana pra perceber que não 'to na escola!

**Amigos um tantinho agressivos...**

- Não é bullying se eu jogar um tijolo nessa tua carinha e fingir que estava brincando de pedreiro.

**Muitos amigos e muita união...**

- Eu vou te bater, te sacanear, te xingar, mas nunca, de jeito nenhum, vou deixar que outras pessoas façam isso contigo.

**Pura Insanidade!**

* * *

><p>Preciso de estudantes para o internato... As fichas precisam vir na seguinte ordem:<p>

Nome/Sobrenome:

Apelido: (Não obrigatório)

Nacionalidade:

Aniversário:

Signo:

Ano e idade: Segundo ou terceiro.

Aparência: Detalhes, detalhes... Caso houver tatuagem, se desejarem, coloquem o link da foto com a tatuagem.

Frase que mais usa: (Não obrigatório)

Personalidade: Como lida com sentimentos, comportamento, se é rebelde, educado... Tudo.

Estilo: tipos de roupas que gosta, se gosta de roupas vermelhas, calça, saia, vestido, pulseiras, etc.

História:

Afinidades:

Gosta de:

Não gosta de:

Matéria escolar favorita:

Matéria escolar odiada:

Matéria em que tira melhor notas:

Sabe cozinhar: (Sim ou não)

Instrumento que toca:

Por que esta no internato:

Medos:

Hobbies:

Esportes: (Um estilo de luta no mínimo ex: Taekwondo, boxe, etc.)

Par:

O que ele(a) acha do par dele(a):

O que o par acha dele(a):

Relação dos dois:

Virgem: (Sim ou não)

Dúvidas?

* * *

><p><strong>Pares disponíveis:<strong>

Naruto: Segundo ano, 16-17 anos.

Gaara: Segundo ano, 16-17 anos.

Itachi: Terceiro ano, 17-18 anos.

Sasori: Terceiro ano, 17-18 anos.

Deidara: Terceiro ano, 17-18 anos.

Hidan: Terceiro ano, 17-18 anos.

Neji: Terceiro ano, 17-18 anos.

Shikamaru: Segundo ano, 16-17 anos.

Kiba: Segundo ano, 16-17 anos.

Suigetsu: Segundo ano, 16-17 anos.

Pain: Terceiro ano, 17-18 anos.

* * *

><p><em><strong>OBS: <strong>_Inclui um personagem meu na fic, Hikaru é meu OC. A ficha dele:

* * *

><p>Nome: Hikaru Tsurugi.<p>

Apelido: Urso.

Nacionalidade: Metade espanhol, metade japonês.

Aniversário e idade: 1 de Abril. 16-17 anos.

Signo: Áries.

Ano: Segundo ano.

Aparência: alto, 1,79 metros, pele bronzeada, olhos azuis, cabelos curtos e negros que estão sempre partidos para o lado direito e bagunçados para cima, algumas mechas ficam para baixo (ele sempre as coloca para cima com as mãos, sem muito sucesso), corpo muito forte, tem uma tatuagem tribal que cobre o braço e o lado direito de seu tronco. (Tatuagem: http: /img651. imageshack .us/ img651/ 3313/ 66039158 .jpg [retirar os espaços)

Frase que mais usa: Vou ver o que posso fazer...

Personalidade: Calmo, brincalhão, gentil, cavalheiro, carinhoso, sincero. Ciumento com suas amigas, o que acaba por irritá-las. Um pouco irônico e sarcástico. Não gosta de garotos que se acham "os pegadores". Os amigos se metem em confusão e ele fica a procurar uma solução, ou vão até ele pedindo ajuda então ele diz que vai ver o que pode fazer, mas sempre dá o melhor de si para ajudá-los. Gosta de "trocar informações" com as garotas. Vive a abraçar, dar selinhos e dormir (somente dormir) com suas amigas. Educado até certo ponto e impulsivo.

Estilo: Sexy, as roupas sempre marcando os músculos fortes, os looks têm geralmente 1 ou 2 cores, como preto e branco, claras ou escuras, azuis e Black jeans. Roupas de tecidos leves e com estampas de felinos, águias e dragões. Jaquetas e blazer de couro, T-shirt justa, calça justa (mas não muito pois o incomoda) botas pesadas, óculos escuros.

Pijama:Uma calça de moleton e só.

História: Seu pai e sua mãe são donos de uma rede de shoppings, tem uma irmã mais velha e uma mais nova que ele. Desde de pequeno posto sob pressão, aos 12 anos explodiu, e começou a fazer o que bem entendesse, sem descuidar dos estudos.

Afinidades: Amigo e vizinho de Sasuke, Itachi, Naruto, Hinata, Ino, Deidara e Kiba. Simpatiza com qualquer pessoa verdadeira, inteligente e engraçada, logo também gosta da companhia de Shikamaru, Suigetsu, Sasori , Pain e Gaara.

Gosta de: Doces, esportes, água e lutas marciais.

Não gosta de:

Matérias escolares favoritas: Educação Física.

Matéria escolar odiada: Filosofia.

Matérias em que tira melhor notas: Culinária e Ed. Física.

Sabe cozinhar: Sim.

Instrumento que toca: Piano.

Por que esta no internato: Pelo ensino, que é o melhor de todo o Japão.

Medos: Tem um medo irracional de coelhos.

Manias: Passar as mãos no cabelos quando está nervoso.

Hobbies: Filmes, música, seriados.

Esportes: Muay Thai, corrida, natação.

Par: Ino.

O que ele(a) acha do par dele(a): Um ótimo amigo, companheiro, bonito, ciumento em excesso, calmo, simpático, gentil. Gosta dele como um amigo.

O que o par acha dele(a): A considera boba, muito bonita, um pouco fútil.

Relação dos dois: São amigos e vizinhos, muito próximos. Vivem a rir um do outro pelas piadas feitas.

Virgem: Não.

* * *

><p>Acabei, se quiser envie sua ficha por review... Volto em algum tempo com as fichas escolhidas...<p>

_**FICHAS ABERTAS!**_

**Bjs.**


	2. Mas o que está acontecendo aqui?

Yooo, minna! Voltei, posso ter demorado, mas voltei! E... Com as fichas escolhidas. Ai vai:

Ordem: Personagem (criador) x Par

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke x Hinata<strong>

**Evelyn Mozart (Ai-no-Hana) x Naruto**

**Emmanuela Albanio (yufa-san) x Gaara**

**Jane TineKlare ( Mademoiselle Princess) x Itachi**

**Shiromi Ryuugo (DarkHina-chan) x Sasori**

**Olivia Parker (EdLovesWritting) x Deidara**

**Matsumori Hideki (HWinchester) x Hidan**

**Emma Barushe (Hanna Yin-Yang) x Neji**

**Nodoka Suzuki (Bibi entre as Bis) x Shikamaru**

**Yuki Masotto (ravena love) x Kiba**

**Eleanor Smith (Bella Melanie Duncan) x Pain**

**Shihyo Aoshi (Rodrigo DeMolay) x Temari**

* * *

><p>Bem, eu li uma ficha que gostei muito, foi a ficha de Fernanda Curtipassi (que gostaria que entrasse em contato comigo por um dos meios que estão em meu perfil). Estou mudando o par do Hikaru, que era a Ino e agora passa a ser Harumi.<p>

**Harumi Fujiwara (Fernanda Curtipassi) x Hikaru**

Deste modo, Ino e Suigetsu ficam sem pares. Então vou juntar os dois. Vai ser uma comédia...

Bom, vamos para o 1 capitulo da fic.

Aliás, já que Sasuke e Hinata nesta fic estão com os corpos trocados pode vir a aparecer assim:

"Sasuke [Hinata] gritou, surpreso."

Quando isso acontecer encarem assim: Fora dos parêntesis o corpo e dentro dos colchetes a alma [quem 'ta lá dentro]. Quando não aparecer 'ta tudo certo, corpo e alma nos devidos lugares.

Eu também posso vir a citar as características físicas do personagem:

"o moreno perguntou"

Nesse caso estaria falando do corpo, mesmo falando as características físicas do Sasuke pode vir a ser que a Hinata esteja lá dentro. Espero que tenham entendido.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Boa leitura!<strong>_

* * *

><p>Sentados numa das mesas na boate, conversavam, ou melhor, explicavam.<p>

- Deixa eu ver se entendi. – o rapaz começou, respirando fundo e bagunçando os cabelos. - Vocês embebedaram a Hina, colocaram ela nesse vestido _**MINÚSCULO**_ e trouxeram ela pra cá. É isso?

- Basicamente. – Tenten e Ino responderam em uníssono.

- A erva 'tava boa? – Hikaru perguntou irônico, continuando a bagunçar os cabelos negros.

- Que erva? – Ino perguntou.

- A que vocês usaram, só pode ser! Como o Neji deixou vocês saírem com a Hinata desse jeito? – disse, apontando para a morena sorridente que estava com as faces coradas.

- Ele 'tava dormindo. – Tenten respondeu simplesmente.

- Ah, relaxa, deixa elas irem dançar, dattebayo! Amanhã nós vamos ter que ir para aquele internato mesmo.

- É, deixa, Hika-chan. – Hinata pediu, dando um soco de leve no braço esquerdo do Tsurugi. Estava claramente bêbada.

- Podem ir, mas eu 'tou de olho. – as garotas se afastaram deles e foram dançar. Não pode deixar de reparar que os homens do local não paravam de olhar para a Hyuuga enquanto ela dançava. – Isso não vai dar certo... – continuou a bagunçar os cabelos.

- É como aqueles filmes de comédia, só que sem a graça. – Yuki ironizou.

- Isso mesmo, Yuki-_chan._ – Emmanuela provocou-a, sabia que a garota odiava que a chamassem deste modo.

**X.X.X.X.X **(Outro horário, mesmo local)

Os anfitriões subiram ao palco e estavam cada um, com um microfone, junto deles um garçom com uma bandeja que possuía duas taças com um liquido azul dentro. O homem não aparentava ter mais de 30 anos, loiro, olhos azuis, corpo forte e um lindo sorriso nos lábios. A mulher também jovem, de cabelos castanhos longos, olhos verdes e o corpo de curvas avantajadas.

- Bem, hoje é a noite da Bebida Mística. – o homem começou.

- E foram escolhidas duas pessoas para tomarem a bebida. – a mulher disse. – Venham. – Sasuke e Hinata apareceram.

- Bem, vocês têm apenas que ficarem de mãos dadas e beberem isso aqui. – o rapaz explicou, apontando para as taças que estavam na bandeja do garçom. – Segundo o meu chefe, isso vai promover uma troca de corpos. – risadas foram ouvidas. – O que acham disso? – perguntou, dirigindo-se ao Uchiha e a Hyuuga, que estava a sua frente.

- Ridículo. – responderam em uníssono.

- Okay, dêem as mãos e bebam quando eu disser para beberem. – a mulher instruiu-os, entregando as taças a ambos, eles uniram suas mãos. – Bebam.

**O.O.O.O.O** (Outro lugar, outro horário)

Acordou com um raio de sol em seu rosto, sua cabeça parecia dar voltas e mais voltas. Levantou-se da cama e olhou ao seu redor. Entrou em pânico. Aquele não era seu quarto! Fitou as paredes brancas e os móveis em tons escuros. Levou a mão a cabeça, que latejava e sentiu algo estranho. Levantou-se rapidamente, foi em direção a porta, era um banheiro, olhou-se no espelho. Não era seu rosto que estava refletido no espelho! Era o rosto de Uchiha Sasuke! Estudavam no mesmo colégio, apesar de nunca terem trocado mais de 3 palavras.

Olhou para suas mãos, mas aquelas não eram suas mãos. Involuntariamente olhou para baixo, esperando ver o volume que normalmente existia por baixo de sua blusa. Mas não viu, nem blusa viu. Não existia nada além de um peitoral. Um peitoral masculino. O pânico penetrou em sua alma. Fechou os olhos com força e levantou novamente sua cabeça. Abriu os olhos e não pode conter as lágrimas ao ver que ainda não era seu rosto que estava sendo refletido.

- Isso só pode ser um pesadelo! – gritou alto, não era sua voz. Era um voz grave, masculina.

Recuou dando de costas com a parede de azulejos do banheiro. Banheiro que não era seu. Nada ali era seu. Nem o corpo em que estava era seu. Deixou-se cair ao chão, sentada. Trouxe as pernas para junto do tronco do corpo em que estava, abraçando-se a elas, continuava a chorar. Ficou alguns minutos daquele jeito, até concluir que chorar de nada adiantaria. Bem, estava, aparentemente, no corpo de um garoto... Então ele deveria ter um... Sentiu as bochechas que nem sequer eram suas esquentarem.

Hinata armou-se de coragem, levantou-se do chão, olhou novamente o espelho não podia deixar de admitir o rosto que estava refletido no espelho era sem duvidas belo, viril... Saiu de seus devaneios e olhou para baixo, em direção aos quadris do corpo em que estava. Encarou o abdômen definido, respirou fundo e levou a mão ao cós da calça, capturando também o cós da cueca, puxou, dando visão do membro. Não conseguia acreditar naquilo. Quer dizer, como tinha conseguido sair de seu corpo e entrar em outro?

- Sasuke, por que voc-

- AH! – Sasuke [Hinata] gritou, surpreso, por instinto pôs as mãos onde, normalmente, ficariam seus seios, se não estivesse no corpo de um garoto. Respirou fundo, procurando se acalmar. Reconheceu aquele como sendo Uchiha Itachi, irmão de Sasuke. – S-sim? – perguntou mais calma. Viu o moreno recém chegado bufar.

- Por que você 'ta protegendo seus mamilos? – o Uchiha mais velho perguntou, com uma sobrancelha arqueada. Sasuke [Hinata] tirou as mãos que estavam frente aos mamilos do peitoral masculino.

- P-P-P-Por nada... – respondeu.

- 'Ta... – o moreno respondeu, ele parecia estar estranhando algo. – Bota uma roupa e desce pra tomar café, daqui a pouco temos que ir.

- Ir? Pra onde?

- Pro internato, deixa de preguiça e se veste logo. – Itachi saiu do banheiro.

- Internato? – Será que era o mesmo para onde ela iria?

Bem, se ela estava no corpo de Sasuke então, ele estaria no dela? Se estivesse iria para o internato também! Logo, poderia encontrar a pessoa que estava com seu corpo! Abriu o guarda-roupas e pegou uma camisa preta de mangas juntamente com uma calça jeans da mesma cor e começou a vestir-se, achou melhor não tomar banho. Ou melhor, achou melhor não _**dar**_ banho naquele corpo.

Antes de sair percebeu que existia um celular sobre o criado-mudo. Lembrou-se que sempre deixava seu celular no criado-mudo. E se ligasse para o celular que estava no criado mudo do seu quarto?

**Y.Y.Y.Y.Y** (Outro local, mesmo horário)

Mais o que diabos era aquilo? A garota refletida no espelho estava incrédula. Mas ele não era uma garota! Era Uchiha Sasuke! Ele passou as mãos pelo rosto e viu a garota que estava sendo refletida no espelho repetir seus movimentos com perfeição. Sasuke conseguia sentir a maciez da pele, realmente parecia ser a pele de uma garota. Lembrava-se de já ter visto aquela garota... Não era aquela da boate? Aquela garota do colégio que era apaixonada por Naruto?

Começou a ficar assustado. Que tipo de brincadeira era aquela?

- Drogas! Me drogaram! É isso! Me drogaram... E... CARALHO, QUE DROGA PODEROSA É ESSA? – disse, nervoso. Aquela não era sua voz. Era uma voz claramente feminina.

Olhou para baixo, enxergou o volume por baixo da camisa vermelha. Fechou os olhos e começou a desabotoá-la. Ao perceber que havia terminado a tarefa abriu os olhos. Um sutiã de cor preta. E dentro do sutiã... Seios! Voltou a olhar o espelho. Abismado. Respirou fundo e voltou a olhar para baixo, para os seios fartos. Levou a mão esquerda a altura do busto e com o indicador tocou o seio direito, sentindo a firmeza do mesmo. Afastou a mão do seio o mais rápido que pôde.

- Isso não pode estar acontecendo. Não comigo. – bagunçava os longos cabelos.

- Tudo bem, filha? – visualizou uma mulher que era quase idêntica a garota refletida no espelho, parecia ter em torno de 35 anos. Filha? Ela chamou-o de filha? Achou melhor entrar no personagem.

- Tudo... Mãe... – percebeu que a mulher analisava o corpo em que estava.

- Oh, por Kami, já é uma mocinha! – ela disse, aproximando-se e abraçando forte Hinata [Sasuke]. – Cresceu tão rápido! – a mãe de Hinata afastou-se, mas ainda sorria docemente. – Vista-se logo, ainda tem que tomar café, Hinata. – percebeu como era estranho ser chamado pelo nome de outra pessoa, ainda mais sendo o nome de uma garota.

- Tudo bem... Mãe.

- Ino, Tenten, Nodoka, Emmanuela, Hikaru, Kiba e Shiromi estão lá embaixo, te esperando. – ela avisou, retirando-se.

Talvez algum destes pudesse ajudá-lo. Pensou direito. O que iria dizer?

"Oi, eu sou o Sasuke, mas 'tou no corpo dessa garota que eu mal conheço"?

Iriam chamá-lo de louco! Continuaria no "personagem" até encontrar um jeito, uma explicação, para aquilo que estava acontecendo. Saiu do banheiro e foi até o guarda-roupas do quarto feminino. Roupas, muitas roupas. O que iria vestir? O que uma garota vestia? Decidiu que iria vestir-se como as garotas com quem saia vestiam-se.

Escolheu as roupas. Tirou a camisa que já estava desabotoada e depois tirou a calça do pijama, ficando apenas com a calcinha e sutiã, ambos negros. Começou a vestir-se, terminando rapidamente. Olhou-se, no espelho de corpo inteiro que o quarto possuía.

O short jeans preto de aparência surrada terminava na metade das coxas, as pernas alvas e torneadas ficavam de fora, a babylook branca e lisa realçava as curvas e os seios fartos, a camisa vermelha xadrez com as mangas arregaçadas na altura dos cotovelos e desabotoada, o AllStar vermelho com os cadarços pretos.

- Por que ela esconde tudo isso? – perguntou a si mesmo, fitando as curvas do corpo reflexionado no espelho. Ouviu o toque de celular e olhou para o criado-mudo do quarto. Foi em direção a ele, pegou o celular em mãos e reconheceu no identificador de chamadas o número de seu celular, atendeu rapidamente.

(N/A: Quando estiverem falando no telefone vai 'tar sublinhado.)

- Alô. – falaram em uníssono.

- Quem é você? – novamente em uníssono.

- Eu sou Hyuuga Hinata. – a voz masculina do outro lado da linha respondeu.

- Eu sou Uchiha Sasuke.

- Como você entrou no meu corpo?

- Como **você **entrou no meu corpo. – um flash atingiu a mente de ambos.

- A Bebida! – exclamaram juntos.

- Aquela miséria funcionou? – Hinata [Sasuke] perguntou.

- Parece que sim. – não sabia o que acontecia, Sasuke [Hinata] não sentia aquela mesma timidez em falar com a pessoa do outro lado da linha. Talvez por elas estarem com os corpos trocados... "Meio que força um intimidade." Ela concluiu. Lembrou-se do que o irmão de Sasuke disse a ela. – Praqueinternatovocêvai?

- Konoha. E você vai pra onde?

- Também vou pra Konoha.

- Que turma?

- 2A.

- Eu também, fazemos o seguinte: você finge ser eu, eu finjo ser você, no internato nós conversamos. – Hinata [Sasuke] sugeriu.

- E porque não agora? – o Uchiha [Hyuuga] perguntou.

- Claro, eu vou ai. Tipo:_"__Oi __mãe, __sou __seu __filho, __o __Sasuke, __mas __bebi __uma __bebida __e __troquei __de __corpo __com __a __filha __do __inimigo __do __meu __pai.__"_

- Tudo bem, não precisa ser grosso.

Hinata [Sasuke] encerrou a ligação, colocou o celular no bolso do short, saiu pela porta, e desceu a primeira escada que encontrou, chegando numa sala.

- O que houve com as tuas roupas? – uma garota de cabelos castanhos na altura dos ombros presos em dois rabos-de-cavalo baixos e com uma franja repicada, olhos verdes e vestida de forma pouco feminina perguntou, olhando-o como se tivesse vestido de palhaço.

- Nada. Eu... Achei melhor mudar o estilo... Só isso. Quem é você? – a morena de olhos perolados respondeu. Foi a desculpa mais cabível que ele encontrou.

- Mudança radical, hein... Sou a Nodoka, deixa de brincar e vamos logo.

- Pra onde?

- Pra sala de jantar, óbvio. Você 'ta estranha hoje. – a garota pegou-o pelo braço, guiando-o até uma sala, chegando lá todos sentados a mesa o encararam.

"Tão me olhando como se eu tivesse com o diabo no corpo" Hinata [Sasuke] pensou, sentando-se na cadeira ao lado da cadeira onde Nodoka sentou-se, de frente para Hanabi.

Neji e Hiashi pareciam ter engasgado com uma pedra gigantesca, fato que, depois de alguns tapas nas costas, foi resolvido. Todos que estavam sentados a mesa ficaram em silencio.

- Não acha esse short muito curto? – Neji perguntou, olhando Hinata [Sasuke].

- Não. – respondeu, curto e grosso. Emmanuela começou a rir.

- Essa bala foi a queima roupa, 'ta de colete, Neji? – a Albanio perguntou, debochando do Hyuuga, que lançou um olhar mortal na direção da garota, que nem sequer importou-se.

- Hina, você acordou de bom humor hoje! – Shiromi exclamou, sarcástica.

- Pelo jeito a Bebida Mística não funcionou. – Ino lembrou, sorrindo.

- É. – mentiu.

- Respostas curtas apontam: TPM. – Hanabi comentou.

- Afirmações idiotas apontam: Pirralha. – a Hyuuga mais nova, brava, arremessou uma maçã na irmã, que Hinata [Sasuke] segurou e lançou de volta a garota, que caiu da cadeira onde estava, fazendo os jovens sentados a mesa rirem. Todos a mesa continuaram a conversar normalmente.

- Por que não está comendo? – Hiashi perguntou, de repente, a filha mais velha.

- Porque eu não quero. – ficaram encarando-se, os olhares gélidos e os semblantes impassíveis.

- Ahn... Acho melhor nós irmos pro internato. – Shiromi sugeriu, percebendo o clima tenso que se instalara na sala.

- Vamos? – Ino perguntou, entusiasmada.

- Quanto mais cedo melhor, menos transito. – Hikaru disse, levantando-se. – Alguém vem comigo? – ficaram em silencio.

- Eu. – Hinata [Sasuke] respondeu, quebrando o silencio.

- Você vem comigo. – Neji contrariou.

- Eu vou com quem _**eu**_ quiser.

- Outra bala a queima roupa! Neji, acho que hoje você está realmente de colete. – a pequena morena zombou do Hyuuga novamente.

**O.O.O.O.O**

Após duas horas de viagem encontravam-se no terreno do internato, dentro do carro do Tsurugi.

- Eu nem acredito que tive que passar por uma revista pra entrar nesse inferno. – Nodoka reclamou.

- Sinto-me molestado. – Hikaru confessou, sem tirar os olhos da estrada, fazendo todos rirem e Hinata [Sasuke] sorrir de canto.

- E a cara do Kiba de "Que merda é essa?" quando a mulher começou a apalpar a bunda dele. – Shiromi lembrou-se, rindo. Ouviram uma buzina e logo após, do outro lado da pista, um outro carro passou numa velocidade inacreditável.

- Aquele não era o carro da Manu? – Tenten perguntou.

- Era. – Yuki respondeu.

- Acelera mais isso aqui, o caminho é reto. – Nodoka sugeriu.

- A placa 'tava dizendo 60 por hora, vou a 60 por hora. – o moreno rebateu.

- Vocês perceberam que estamos no meio do mato? – Yuki perguntou, olhando pela janela, não via nada alem de grama e árvores desde que saíram da revista.

- Yuki, a civilização ficou para trás. – Hikaru dramatizou, sorrindo.

- Daqui a pouco vai aparecer uma placa escrito "Troque seu IPhone por um IStone*". (Stone [Inglês]: Pedra) – a Tenten ironizou, os outros riram do trocadilho. Poucos minutos depois, chegaram a área "urbana" do internato, encontrando prédios, concreto e alguns poucos jovens que pareciam perdidos em meio aquele enorme espaço. Já haviam recebido o folheto com as informações do internato. Saíram do carro.

- Temos aula de segunda a sexta... – Kiba disse, lendo o folheto. Olhou ao seu redor. – Olha o tamanho desses prédios!

- São gigantescos! – Ino falou.

- Se temos aula de segunda a sexta o que fazemos no fim de semana?

- Fazemos o que quisermos.

- É tipo uma escola comum, só que mais rica e maior.

- E com mais frescuras. – a Masotto completou Shiromi.

- Hinata-chan, Hinata-chan! – Hinata [Sasuke] ouviu uma voz conhecida chamar. Nodoka olhou para trás, encontrando o Uzumaki, olhou para Hinata [Sasuke], que pareceu ignorá-lo.

- Vai ignorar o Naruto? – Nodoka questionou, estranhando a atitude da Hyuuga.

- 'Cê não me escutou, Hinata-chan? – Naruto perguntou, após alcançar o grupo. "Independentemente do corpo em que estou ele continua sendo irritante." Hinata [Sasuke] pensou, com ironia.

- Escutei. – respondeu, sem olhar para o loiro berrante.

- Então por que não respondeu?

- Porque eu não quis.

- Por que você 'ta falando como o Teme? – A Hyuuga [Uchiha] olhou para o loiro por fora impassível e por dentro surpresa. Como ele...?

- Porque eu quero, Dobe. – respondeu, chamando-o do mesmo modo que sempre o chamou.

- Isso 'ta me assustando, dattebayo. De que turma vocês são?

- Todos nós somos da 2A. – Tenten respondeu. Hinata [Sasuke] olhou para o lado do loiro, encontrando o Uchiha [Hyuuga], que também o fitava. Perceberam o quanto a situação era absurda. Eles estavam fora dos próprios corpos.

"Ela 'ta rebolando. Rebolando com os meus quadris." ele pensou, observando o movimento suave que os quadris, que antes eram seus, faziam. Percebeu que ela fitava o corpo em que ele estava, horrorizada. Provavelmente pelas roupas que Hinata [Sasuke] escolheu.

- Esses garotos 'tão te comendo com os olhos, hein, Hina-chan. – Ino comentou, dando dois tapinhas no ombro da Hyuuga [Uchiha] e com um sorriso sapeca nos lábios.

- Acho que eles querem comer ela com _**outra **__**coisa**_... – Emmanuela apareceu, com uma garota branca de olhos verdes e cabelos curtos ruivos, ao seu lado.

- Quem é essa? – Shiromi perguntou.

- Essa é a Emma. Emma, essa é a Shiromi, a Ino, Tenten, Hinata, Naruto, Nodoka, Sasuke, Kiba, Hikaru e Yuki. – apresentou-os, apontando para cada um a medida que ia pronunciando os nomes.

- Podem me chamar de Valshe. – Emma disse, sorrindo.

- De onde vocês se conhecem? – Yuki perguntou.

- Eu atropelei ela e ela sobreviveu... Sem nenhum arranhão.

- De que turma você é, Valshe? – Nodoka perguntou.

- 2A.

- N-nós também. – Sasuke [Hinata] disse, sorrindo. Todos olharam para ele, que corou.

- Olha, se não fosse muita maluquice, eu acreditaria que vocês trocaram mesmo de corpos. – Yuki comentou, o grupo de jovens riu.

- A que turma pertencem? – uma mulher loira de altura mediana, pele bronzeada e seios muito fartos perguntou.

- 2A.

- Todos vocês?

- Não. Eu sou da 3A. – Yuki avisou.

- Sou Senju Tsunade, diretora do internato, me acompanhem, irei levá-los para o andar da 2A. – Ela virou-se de costas, começando a andar. Apenas seguiram-na, em direção a um dos prédios que o enorme terreno possuía. A decoração do hall de entrada era moderna, a loira levou-os até um dos 5 elevadores que o prédio possuía.

- São 5 turmas por prédio. Aqui vocês têm a tabela com o andar correspondente a cada turma. O andar de vocês é o penúltimo deste prédio. – a Senju explicou, pressionando uma das teclas que o elevador possuía.

"Um prédio desse tamanho só pra 5 turmas?" perguntaram-se mentalmente. As portas do elevador abriram-se, o elevador era ligado diretamente numa ampla sala de estar, viram que o mesmo acontecia com os outros 4 elevadores. Avistaram apenas duas garotas, uma sentada num sofá e outra sentada num dos puff's coloridos da sala.

- Matsu-chan! Já está aqui? – a diretora perguntou, sorrindo.

- Não. – respondeu sarcástica.

O grupo de jovens olhou para a garota. Os cabelos longos, negros na raiz e depois ficavam prateados, beirando o branco, possuía uma franja, os olhos rubros, pele muito branca, cintura fina, a curva dos seios fartos era visível sob a blusa preta, um short jeans cinza curto, as belas pernas insinuavam-se sob as meias 7/8 pretas com listras vermelhas e AllStar brancos. Matsumori possuía um piercing de argola no nariz e três na orelha direta, uma tatuagem de cereja acima do seio esquerdo e na perna direita a tatuagem de uma fita de cinta-liga, a maquiagem que a Hideki usava era pesada.

- Está no andar errado. – Tsunade avisou.

- Não estou. Esse é o andar da 3A. O ultimo andar do prédio.

- Tem certeza? – a loira perguntou a garota, que apontou para o elevador, que indicava que era o quinto andar.

- Então eu fico. – Yuki disse. Hinata [Sasuke] puxou o moreno de olhos negros pelo pulso até outro elevador, apertando a tecla do elevador que correspondia ao andar de sua turma.

- O que você 'ta fazendo? – Sasuke [Hinata] perguntou, assustado.

- O que _**você**_'ta fazendo.

- Do que você está falando? – o moreno perguntou. As portas do elevador abriram-se, dando passagem a uma sala idêntica a que estiveram pouco tempo atrás. Ambos saíram. Hinata [Sasuke] observou que o movimento sutil que o quadril de seu corpo fazia continuava.

- Para de mexer meus quadris! – disse, segurando o quadril dele com as mãos.

- Eu não estou mexendo seus quadris.

- Está.

- Não estou.

- Está... – ambos perceberam que estavam agindo como crianças. – Ah, esquece, só quero que você pare. – falou, tirando as mãos do quadril que já fora seu.

- Irei ver se estou se estou mexendo o seu quadril. Se estiver, eu paro.

- Hum... Nós precisamos pensar em um jeito pra voltar ao normal.

- Eu sei... Mas como? – Sasuke [Hinata] perguntou.

- Se eu soubesse já teria feito.

- Não seria melhor falarmos sobre isso outra hora e em outro lugar? – o moreno de olhos cor ônix perguntou.

- Por que?

- O elevador 'ta descendo. – as portas de outro elevador abriram-se e logo a diretora e seus amigos aproximaram-se.

- Por que vocês saíram correndo? – Tsunade perguntou.

- Por nada. Estávamos c-conversando. – Hinata [Sasuke] respondeu rapidamente.

- Finjam que é verdade e eu finjo que acredito. – a diretora falou, irônica.

- Haru, preguiçosa, acorda. – Kiba chamou-a, bagunçando os cabelos negros da garota. A Fujiwara acordou. – Chegou mais cedo que a gente como? – Kiba perguntou.

- Chegando. – ela respondeu simplesmente, sorrindo.

- Vocês se conhecem? – a Barushe perguntou.

- Claro, ela é minha vizinha e amiga.

- Tua cara que ela é sua vizinha. – Hikaru começou.

- Claro que é.

- Pra ela ser sua vizinha tinha que ser minha vizinha.

- Ela é. Só que vocês nunca se conheceram, animal. Pergunta pra Hinata ou pra Ino, ou pra Tenten, ou pro Naruto, ou pro Sasuke ou pra qualquer um. Só você que nunca viu ela.

- Nem ele, nem eu. – Emmanuela comentou.

- Naruto, ela é nossa vizinha ou não?

- É sim, dattebayo. – o moreno de olhos azuis deu-se por vencido e fitou a garota, agora de pé, entre Kiba e Naruto.

Ela era alta, a pele bronzeada, que aparecia pouco sob as roupas, o rosto triangular, olhos azuis, a franja jogada para o lado direito, os cabelos lisos que cacheavam em suas pontas batiam na altura dos seios fartos, seios que escondiam-se sob a camiseta amarela com a estampa do Pikachu, coxas grossas que eram ocultadas pela calça jeans preta e justa, um casaco negro com capuz e o AllStar preto.

- Essa garota é a sua cara. – Emmanuela pronunciou-se, olhando a garota com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

- Bem, eu tenho que cuidar de alguns assuntos. – ela apontou para uma das paredes da sala, a parede continha um mural. – Naquela parede existem os números dos quartos com as respectivas duplas que os ocuparão. Na cama de cada um de vocês existe um livro com as regras e um mapa do internato. Amanhã, as 9 horas serão tiradas as medidas de seus uniformes. Estejam lá. E, Hyuuga e Uchiha, estou de olho em vocês. – após dizer isto entrou no elevador.

- Ui. Ela 'ta de olho, hein. – Ino falou, rindo.

- Sobre o que vocês 'tavam conversando? – Nodoka perguntou.

- Sobre o jogo de basquete que passou no ultimo fim de semana. – Hinata [Sasuke] mentiu.

- 'Ta. E quem ganhou a partida?

- Os Lakers.

- Eu não sabia que você gostava de basquete, Hina. – Harumi confessou, surpresa.

- Nem eu. – Sasuke [Hinata] sussurrou.

- Vocês viram o tamanho dos peitos da diretora? – [22] perguntou.

- Tem como não ver? – Shiromi respondeu.

- Acho que os postos aqui são definidos pelo tamanhos dos seios. – Emmanuela comentou.

- Claro que não. Se fosse assim você estaria num posto mais alto. – Hikaru debochou, começando a rir.

**Y.Y.Y.Y.Y**

- Jiraiya! – "Começamos bem o dia." Pensou ironicamente. – Cadê o Aoshi?

- Eu ainda não encontrei ele. – observou uma veia saltar na testa da diretora.

- Encontre-o e leve-o para o andar da 3A.

- Eu nem sei como ele é.

- Tem por volta de 1 metro e 30, cabelos loiros e curtinhos , olhos azuis e parece uma criança entre 8 e 10 anos.

- Ele é um senpai*? (Senpai [Japonês]: Veterano)

- Não, ele é um kouhai*. – (Kouhai [Japonês]: Calouro) ela deu as costas e começou a andar. Respirou fundo.

Se fosse um senpai seria muito mais fácil. Bem, não iria ser tão difícil. Era o primeiro dia para a chegada dos alunos, maioria dos estudantes iria chegar apenas na próxima semana. Começou a andar calmamente. Alguns dos alunos do ano anterior acenavam e cumprimentam-no.

- Com licença. – ouviu uma voz feminina chamá-lo. – O senhor sabe onde fica o alojamento da 2A?

Olhou a garota. Tinha cabelos negros, era baixinha, batia na altura de seu peitoral, pele bronzeada, nariz arrebitado, olhos violeta, lábios vermelhos, uma tatuagem ao longo do braço direito, parecia ser uma cauda de dragão, a camiseta vermelha encobria os seios de tamanho médio, a calça jeans preta caía perfeitamente nas coxas de tamanho proporcional a sua altura.

- Sei. – ambos ficaram em silencio, viu os olhos de cor violeta dela escurecerem, achou aquilo interessante.

- Pode me dizer onde?

- Posso. – ficaram em silencio novamente. Os olhos dela escureceram mais ainda, beirando o negro. Jiraiya riu. – Prazer, Jirayia, professor de matemática. – ofereceu a mão para ela apertar, ela apertou sua mão.

- Sou Eleanor.

- Então, o andar da 2A fica naquele prédio. – ele apontou para um dos edifícios. – Mais exatamente no quarto andar, basta pegar o elevador.

- Obrigada. – observou ela ir em direção ao lugar que ele apontou.

Voltou a andar até que visualizou a pessoa que procurava, ou que ele concluiu que era. Estatura pequena, loiro com cabelos curtos, não conseguia ver a cor dos olhos dele. Vestia uma camisa branca e lisa sob o blazer negro, calça jeans escura, tênis AllStar preto e um óculos de armação fina. Aproximou-se dele.

- Aoshi Shihyo?

- Sim? – ele tirou os óculos, revelando os olhos azuis brilhantes.

- Prazer, Jiraiya. – apertaram as mãos. – Eu irei levá-lo ao alojamento da 3A. Poderia me seguir?

- Claro. – começaram a andar lado a lado, em direção ao edifício especifico da turma do rapaz. Observou que muitas das garotas que estavam no pátio olhavam para Shihyo sorrindo, marotas.

- As garotas daqui gostam de você. – Jirayia comentou, maroto. Ele riu.

- Eu acho que não.

- Meu filho, as garotas gostam de garotos assim, como você.

- Assim como eu?

- É. Desperta os instintos maternais delas. – Aoshi riu novamente.

**O.O.O.O.O**

- Ih, eu não faço a mínima ideia de onde estou. – Jane confessou a si mesma, rindo. Olhou ao redor. Encontrou costas bem conhecidas para ela, pulou nas costas do rapaz, que segurou suas coxas delgadas, ela colocou os braços ao redor dos ombros largos dele, ficando com o rosto no vão do pescoço dele. – Oi.

- Oi, Jay Jay. Pensava que só ia vir semana que vem. – Itachi disse, sorrindo de canto.

- Pensou errado. – o Uchiha olhou para o rosto da amiga que estava em suas costas, ela sorria. – Sabe onde fica o lugar da 2A?

- Sei.

- Onde?

- Eu te levo, fica no mesmo edifício que o alojamento da 3A. – ele começou a andar, levando ela em suas costas sem dificuldade.

- Fiquei na mesma turma que o Sasuke, não é?

- Sim.

- Ele é chato.

- Talvez se você conhecesse ele, ele ficasse mais interessante.

- Não acho. Ele fica sempre com aquela cara de nada. Você, perto dele, parece a Miss Simpatia. – o Uchiha sorriu de canto.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Continua...<strong>_

* * *

><p>Eu demorei mais do que eu pensei que demoraria pare escrever esse cap., mas ele ficou bem maior do que eu esperava. E duas OOC ainda não deram as caras, mas vão aparecer no prox. Capitulo.<p>

_**AVISO: No mês de dezembro eu irei viajar e irei voltar apenas em fevereiro. Acho que não poderei postar durante esse tempo, mas irei escrever os capítulos nessa época.**_

_**Bjs!**_


End file.
